


Weak

by TooManyPsuedonyms



Series: Mobile Thoughts [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All the Action Happened and We Missed It, Blood, Just a Snippet of Things, M/M, Murder Husbands, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyPsuedonyms/pseuds/TooManyPsuedonyms
Summary: A drabble of an implied event that happened to and with the Murder Husbands on the run. Will and Hannibal are weak for one another. That's all.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to just write her something for Hannibal and Will. 
> 
> This was the result.
> 
> Just pure Murder Husbands more or less being passionate about one another.

His heart beats against his chest. A fast rhythm that knocks the air out of his lungs. It hurts. The icy air burns through him and for a split second he thinks it's finally happened—but Hannibal is holding him close, together, broken and bleeding. In the after math, again, where sanity isn't the issue any more. Will has been well and truly lost in the dark, and even if he could find the road back... Hannibal is the only that has ever moved him forward. He didn't descend into madness so much as ascended to the brilliant lunacy that Dr. Lector gifted to him.

 

Will breathes steadily, heart beat slowing down, as Hannibal held him down. Arms pinned to his sides in a brutal hug, crushing Will's back to Hannibal's naked front.

 

"You're alright, Will," the good doctor sounds sluggish—probably the drugs still wearing off—his accent thick and heady like wine, "We're fine. We made it."

 

The adrenaline in Will's system will cause him to crash soon, he knows this. And of course, his legs do weaken, and his body begins to rely heavily on Hannibal's strengthening presence. The cannibal rests his cheek against wild, dark curls. No doubt scenting him once more.

 

"You did so, so well..."

 

Will closes his eyes, fisting his hands into the flannel pants their "host" had set out for him. The blood under his nails flake off into the pristine snow coming down around them. A macabre parody of innocence that he refuses to relive—or perhaps indulge in—too often.

 

"H- _Hannibal_!" Will's voice struggles to be heard as he catches his breath. Words taste like pennies, but his teeth glint like rubies in the coming dawn. They made it out of that hellish mansion but…

 

Hannibal has turned Will's face toward him, lifted his chin in rough movements that the doctor often condemns—says it's below them. He harps so much on elegance and beauty, practically drips arrogance with every step he takes, that at times Will often feels too calloused to be his companion. Yet, there are flashes, when Hannibal's monster is let loose, leashed upon the empath so fervently, so reverently, so utterly focused on one task... usually taking something from Will in one way or another. It always startles him.

 

Hannibal devours Will’s mouth like an animal for the barest of moments… and Will savors it. The way a thick tongue delves between Will's parting lips, inviting the beast in, letting their devilish desires possess them. Hannibal laps at the blood cooling along the seam of Will’s lips, teeth biting without a hint of restraint along bruised flesh. He tastes not unlike a predator too long without sustenance in the wild.

 

Will's heart stutters, as a brief bit of pain takes hold, and finally, his legs give out fully. There is still a knife lodged in his thigh. Hannibal has palmed it, long fingers tightening white along the gilded handle. "Wait—Wait!"

 

"Nothing I can't fix," he assures, distracted. Will feels the snow melting under his knees now and his head is dizzy—whether from the sudden kiss or from the life-threatening danger they momentarily defeated, it's uncertain.

 

"No... he—he called the police," Will murmured, his vision fuzzing around the edges. The light glimmers softly against the sun, and he tries to capture the sight of Hannibal's hungry eyes scanning his blood splattered face. Hannibal one time confessed that Will covered in blood was like a dark spell that stripped whatever human mask Hannibal wore away to nothing. "We have to leave... can't stay."

 

"You cannot walk, Will." He was rubbing his thumb along the rounded head of the dagger still embedded in meat and muscle. Will grasped his wrist, but the grip was weakening quickly. He was going to lose consciousness soon… the world quieting to the rumble-hum of Hannibal's voice. His mouth moved along a blood painted neck to Will’s sensitive ear.

 

"Hannibal, no, they'll catch both of us," Will used Hannibal's name so sporadically, only when he was desperate, and he could only hope it was enough to get the monster to reign itself back enough that the more collected part of his companion could come back.

 

"Self-defense."

 

"We're known—known _fugitives_..." Will's laugh was breathy, and his eyes fluttered in time with his heart in butterfly kisses against Hannibal's cheek, "... too recognizable to be—be mistaken for victims."

 

"Will—"

 

"If they catch _both_ of us...?"

 

Hannibal was deathly still as a lone siren wailed in the distance, echoing across the mountainous pass. Will was relaxed, victory a fleeting feeling before, in a decisive grunt, wrest the knife free from Will's leg.

 

His cry sprang up in surprise, more than agony, and his body spawned a convulsive shock response as he collapsed entirely into the cold ground behind him. He had no time to ask, hand instinctively clutching the wound to slow the flow of blood pouring. "Separation is not an option now," was the response.

 

... and when Will wakes, it will be in the back of an ambulance, a lone EMT zip-tied to the supply cabinet, eyes wide and covered in red. Will makes a noise that Hannibal interrupts as another inquiry.

 

"Dinner to go," he says in the driver’s seat, with a smile like a shark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked!


End file.
